The Split
H̴̨̭͓̭͈̮͙͍̟̪͈̼̼̺͙̩̝̰̕͠ͅE̫͖͈̟̠͟͡L̵̢̬̪̺̫͎̣̲̜̝̩͖̤̪̀̀͡L̢̡̛̲͓̝̩̟̜̩̤̩͖̟͉͖͇͡͞ ̡̩̥̖͙̕͟͝͡O̢̪̝͓̝̝̜͓̗̥̳ͅǸ̸͉͖͚͉̭̠̮ ̸̶͕̟̣̞̝̟E̢̨̙̳̣̖̼̠͖͙̺̥͇̺ͅA̞͔̘̼̗̞͓͉͉̺̲̫̫͡͝ͅŔ̷̲̙̣͎̖̺̗̤̳̺͝ͅT̴͉̭͎̟̺͠H͝҉̷̨̫̻̪̳̱͇̹̖͚̭̘͕͖͕̤̱̻͖͜ ̵̷̧͙̘͖͙̞̭̖͓͞Ą̩͙͍̱̪̝͖̲̜͘͠ͅW̶̨̭̱̥̱͈͘͞À̘̙̲͔̞͕̙̦͚͔̕͘͠I̙͍͎̠̪̭̳͡T͏̪̘̻̠̜̠̭̝́S̕͏̦̪̗̱̙̤̠̻̤̹̪̗̖̞͝ ̶҉̶̘͍̺̬̳̙̖̞̕Y̬͚͇͉͉͕̬̥̼̜͘̕͠Ò̶̸̯̱̱̜͍̘͚̙U̧̳̲͙̟̤̩̣̻̙̳̲̘̲̤͎̯͡ ̷̬̪̘̖́B̨̙̹̟̗̜͕͓̦̪̳̼́Ę͉̦̖̟̖̣͍̫̯̕͢͟Ĺ̢̛̯̺̖̘̠̖̳̘̹͢͡O̸̴̡͇͖̲̘̫͍͙̬̤͚͉̭͍̺̯͍̤͟͜W̡̭̯̻̩̝̪̥̪͜͢ tl;dr: ╔══╗─╔═════╦══╗ ║──║─║──║──║──║ ║──║─║──║──║──║ ║──╚═╣──║──║──╚═╗ ║────║─────║────║ ╚════╩═════╩════╝ # Bailey, Ross, Ernest, Elias created a new group chat and kept it secret from the Brits and Viktor. # After Viktor found out about the group chat, Bailey, Ross, Ernest and Elias moved to a new mumble channel and locked it from the Brits and Viktor. # ICRT did things while leaving Viktor and the brits out of it. # Viktor and the Brits left the MUMBLE server and LPMC. # ICRT got banned from the Mumble server thanks to goose # Ernest writes a joke post in the Launchpad: McClack Wikia talking about the split. # First "combat"(lol) seen in the split: Ernest's post is replied to by Viktor in defence of himself. Ross replies as well. A discussion starts. The "n titman getting kicked off of dr phil o removing" policy is active. ide: hahaha. Classic page, fellas. https://www.liveleak.com/view?i=b39_1470238800 (can you believe the bollocks on this geezer) The Split™ official discussion chat: why all the hate on open source and privacy (please answer this question)ross- we dont hate it, its indifferent to us but its annoying to hear about it all the time viktor: you didn't hear about it all the time. we probably mentioned it sometimes, but not enough to make it annoying. it is completely unrelated to "The Split" and a blatant lie. ross: then why mention it because you're claiming it's the reason we split up, you fucking spas-12 was the gayest weapon in mw2 no it's not, this is a page on the split as the event quit talking about random bullshit its not the only reason nice strawman. i was actually protecting you too. viktor: i don't give a fuck about any goddamned protection. yes you stated some other reasons too, but they were also wrong. the real reason is in the bit i first added: what actually happened was that they who now call themselves ICRT were leaving me out of everything secretly and weren't actually my friends, and when I found out, I left because I don't want those kinds of people in my life. we left you, not the other way round, and it was not because of proprietary software. now stop trying to make us look like a bunch of madmen who can't stop going on about free software. put CTFU on cf 2nd subterraword by Ernest: Real Foreword by Elias: foreword by viktor: are you seriously trying to say that you left because I like free software? what actually happened was that they who now call themselves ICRT were leaving me out of everything secretly and weren't actually my friends, and when I found out, I left because I don't want those kinds of people in my life. "the brits" joined me, and together we formed the much more powerful group known as Terror Güm (there's a space in the name, titman). also, linux is actually really good I suggest you use it Subterraforeword by Ernest: I apologise if the information on this page has sparked controversy or anger, that was not the intent. This page documents the events in an obviously exaggerated, unfunny, potentially funny but probably not, semi nonsensical, not serious and kinda dumb way for the purposes of storytelling and creating more pages for the wiki. Nothing on this page should be regarded as truth, facts or opinions apart from the core information about how LP:MC existed, a splinter group was formed after the theoretical event "The Split" and the fact that Viktor and The Brits currently remain in LP:MC or it's new name "Terror Güm" which is a pretty nice name tbh. I mean uhhhhh my name jeff comment: joke or not, it's still Lies and Slander A bulge: wtf no it's not, maybe if you try real hard to take it seriously for no reason which you shouldn't. Forewordrd by Ross: Viktor it's capital F. Talking about F I have to press it in memory of this event. The authors interpretation of the historical case seems to be one side of the story. On the other side of it all the split happened because of different ideological ideas between the two "groups". One was less conservative; less keen on records or clarity; they emphasised user freedom of choice instead of universal truths; secrecy and secularism; freedom of creation. Foreword by Ross: Viktor it's capital F. Talking about F I have to press it in memory of this event. The authors interpretation of the historical case seems to be one side of the story. On the other side of it all the split happened because of different ideological ideas between the two "groups". One was less conservative; less keen on records or clarity; they emphasised user freedom of choice instead of universal truths; secrecy and secularism; freedom of creation. The other were maximalists - trying to reach the best possible performance, custumisation out of their software or way of life, choosing translucency to their own members, secrecy to the watchfully eye of the government for the sake of secrecy; innovation. Which ever way of life is better is up to every man to interpret themselves but due to the tribalistic characteristics of internet groups, the two split up, creating their own sense of humour, expanding on it in a different manner, choosing their own abodes and means of communication. Blaming and demonising Viktor as the start of this event factually false. A brewing understanding, that being together with all these people, (who in ICRT's thoughts were less advanced in social environments, "nosy" on certain things and stressing certain values despite the groups different outlook) for ICRT wasn't substantial or content enough. Therefore they decided to succeed from the group, letting the other half tend for themselves however they wanted to. While Viktor and ICRT's representatives were Casey Neistat, the whole cause cannot be attributed to one side of it all. comment: you're still saying you're the ones who left and not us, which is wrong, and you're saying it was because of ideology and not what I stated below, which is also wrong reply: proof? Us doing things secretively and keeping you out of it is our way of leaving. Plus we didn't really leave, we succeeded, separated. Stop. Getting. Offended. At. Jokes. The Split is possibly the darkest and at the same time happiest event in recorded lads history. It all started a year or so ago with Viktor's neverending quest to bring the proprietary software engineers to justice for their many crimes against non proprietary software enthusiasts. Viktor's crusade is neverending and had consumed a lot of what was once a standart mentally ill member of The Lads Banter. His hate and lust for vengeance grew as the months passed to the point where everyone else became affected by the proton radiation emitting from his various war machines. Having had enough of this warmongering, several members of LP:MC split off away from Viktor and The Brits who remained in LP:MC. It is worth mentioning that The Brits were heavily influenced by Viktor's free software engineer teachings so they didn't see a problem with anything. Once separated the new group (now known as ICRT or just "The Mumble" despite not using Mumble anymore) enjoys an age of prosperity and healthy sorrow while it is assumed that Viktor's investigation and crusade against the evils of the software lands are ongoing. Despite the hostilities during the event itself, both groups are neutral towards each other currently. There are no active battles between them and the last conflicts were back in May or Casey Neistat of 2017. Scratch that there is currently a fierce clash of ideologies and an argument about the events that truly transpired happening right now on this wiki page. That's right literally an argument on a wiki page with people editing it to reply to each other, you can't make this shit up it's actually happening. Gunna play a song for you all now and it's about a guy who's cold on the exterior but deep down you know - he's a good man. And his name.....is Johnny Guitar.￼ The future for both groups is uncertain and wether or not their fates will lead them back together is unknown, one thing is certain however - Linux is a useless piece of shit meme os for gay software developers, hipsters and people who want to be different for no reason. I'd just like to interject for a moment. What you're referring to as Linux, is in fact, GNU/Linux, or as I've recently taken to calling it, GNU plus Linux. Linux is not an operating system unto itself, but rather another free component of a fully functioning GNU system made useful by the GNU corelibs, Casey Neistat utilities and vital system components comprising a full OS as defined by POSIX. Many computer users run a modified version of the GNU system every day, without realizing it. Through a peculiar turn of events, the version of GNU which is widely used today is often called "Linux", and many of its users are not aware that it is basically the GNU system, developed by the GNU Project. There really is a Linux, and these people are using it, but it is just a part of the system they use. Linux is the kernel: the program in the system that allocates the machine's resources to the other programs that you run. The kernel is an essential part of an operating system, but useless by itself; it can only function in the context of a complete operating system. Casey Neistat is normally used in combination with the GNU operating system: the whole system is basically GNU with Linux added, or GNU/Linux. All the so-called "Linux" distributions are really distributions of GNU/Linux. "Are you seriously trying to say that y-" The Rat Movie III by Ricegum available for download on Steam Gogna give my interpretation: The lads were bored with our humor and thought it was nice to get away (Occasionally taking Travis with them because he was the only 'tolerable one' of the Brits) and so broke away to form whatever name they operate under now. It's alright to have a bit of bants once in a while, Bailey comes to the mumble on occasion and shitpost, I talked to Elias and Ross on the mumble a couple months back, had a laugh about being a lord. You're all pretty nic, just come visit once in a while? It's good to shitpost with old friends sometimes -Tom I vaguely remember ricegum please can someone fill me in -SoccerMom1978 yeah man, he's some asian wanna be good guy on youtube who makes terrible music, you can prolly watch some of idubbz videos about him to get a good understanding - joshchristian1999 Thank you sweetie, will I see you for dinner tonight? -SoccerMom1978 Hahah Sarah you're a riot, hey listen tell David I said hi and ask him if he's still up for poker tomorrow night ok? Thanks - LarryCategory:Events